1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage handle structure, and more particularly, to a luggage handle structure which is light and can save its material and can be operated stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a conventional luggage handle structure comprises a hollow handle seat 10. Two ends of the handle seat 10 are connected with retractable pull rods 12 and control rods 13. The handle seat 10 has an accommodation trough 11 to accommodate a button 16 with a press rod 15 and two auxiliary plates 17 disposed in the two ends thereof. An upper lid 14 is mounted on top of the handle seat 10. The upper lid 14 has a through hole 140 for the button 16 to extend therefrom. When the button 16 is pressed to link the press rod 15, the auxiliary plates 17 will be activated to press the control rods 13 to pull or position the retractable pull rods 12. The aforesaid structure has the following shortcomings.
1. The upper lid 14 and the handle seat 10 are hollow, so the button 16 with the press rod 15 cannot be confined well. Sometime, the press rod 15 may be deflected to cause an unbalance action. The luggage handle cannot be operated smoothly, so the accuracy of the control rods 13 to control the retractable pull rod 12 is bad. It is necessary to add the auxiliary plates 17.
2. The upper lid 14 and the handle seat 10 are a seal structure, so they use more plastic material and the cost is high.
3. The surfaces of the retractable pull rods 12 are flat, without a reinforcement structure, so they are not durable.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a luggage handle structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.